Superstar Series
by sylar1610
Summary: A series of One Shots based around Jonathan and the Superstar spell he cast. Jonathan/many different women including the mains. Episode may be change to fit this realty


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy

Late Night Surprise

Jonathan lay on his King size bed, in his master bedroom, in his giant mansion, with two beautiful twins on either side of him. He loved that Superstar spell. He had the world in his hand. People adored him.

Men, wanted to be him, children were playing with Jonathan action figures and reading Jonathan comic books, and even going to see movies about him. Women pratically throw them at him . And best of all Buffy, the women who he used to admire, now she admires him, looks up to him, wants to be him.

A few weeks ago, the twins wouldn't have even given him a second glace, but now they layed by his side more satisfied than they had ever felt in there lives.

As he lay in bed and thought how great life was he heard his bell ring. He got up and looked at the video monitor for the door. It was Buffy in a large Trent coat. She looked up at the video and waved.

'_It's midnight, whats Buffy dong here' _he thought as he put n his robe and head downstairs to answer the door. He got to the door and opened it.

"Good evening Buffy, out for a midnight stroll?" he asked cheerfully.

"No, i came to see you" she asked.

"Me?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Yeah, I have to talk to you about something, can i come in?" she asked.

"Sure, come in" he said putting his arm on her shoulder her and guiding her into the living room.

Jonathan sat down on the couch next to Buffy, who snuggled up to him and felt completely safe and secure with him.

She smiled and Jonathan asked "So, how are you Buffy, how's Riley?"

"We broke up" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh I'm sorry about that" he said but in reality he was quite happy and was trying to hide back the smile.

"It's OK, that's actually what i wanted to talk to you about" Buffy said.

"OK, so why did you guys break up" he asked curious.

"Well i guess we've been fighting a lot recently with the whole Faith thing but mostly we broke up because i don't think i love him anymore" she said turning towards Jonathan.

Jonathan turned his face to Buffy's and place his hand on her cheek as she inhaled sharply and sighed Happily.

"Is that so" he said leaning towards her.

"Yeah, I mean i loved hm but recently I've been feeling feelings towards another man" she said leaning closer to him.

"Really " Jonathan said leaning closer to her and placing his arm around her.

"Yeah, I mean he's been my Hero for my whole life and I think I've always been in love with him but was just afraid cause how could a guy like hm ever love a plain old ordinary girl like me" she said sadly.

Jonathan leaned back in shock and said "Now Buffy, you very special, not just because you're the Slayer but you're a very special girl"

"So what if I'm the Slayer, i mean i wouldn't last a minute against you in a fight" she said.

"Now Buffy don't be so hard on yourself, nobody could ever reach my God Like standards" he said smiling.

"I guess you're right Jonathan, you're always right" she said smiling.

"Of course I am, now where were we, oh yes you were telling me about this mysterious gentlemen you've fallen for, Who is he?" Jonathan asked feigning ignorance.

"I think you know who it is" she said getting up and standing in front of Jonathan.

"What should i do?" she asked.

"I think you should show him how you feel" Jonathan said.

Buffy smiled and began to open her trench coat. She throw it on the floor and revealed her in nothing but a pair of black lingerie.

"It's you Jonathan, it's always been you, i want you more than any man I've ever wanted in my life" she said adoringly.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Before the spell had been casted he often fantasised about Buffy and now here she was, offering herself to him.

Jonathan stood up and walked over to Buffy and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Buffy heart began to flutter, even though she was taller them him he seemed to tower over her even more. He kissed her and she felt the world melt away

They circled around and moved back towards the couch. Buffy lay down as Jonathan lay on top of her and began to kiss her as he removed his robe.

As Buffy had the longest, most pleasurable, most perfect orgasms she'd ever had in her life she moaned in pleasure "OH JONATHAN"

* * *

The next morning Jonathan was back in his King sized bed only this time there were three blonds with him instead of two. Buffy lay naked holding on to him with her head on his chest.

The phone next to his bed began to ring.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey Jonathan" said Willow on the other end.

"Oh Willow, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, listen have you seen Buffy, she went out last night but she's not in her bed" Willow asked.

Jonathan looked down at the sleeping slayer on his chest and began to stroke her hair and said "Oh I'm sure she'll turn up soon, I'll keep an eye out for her".

"OK, thanks" she said before hanging up.

Buffy stirred and asked "Who was that Jonathan?"

"Telemarketer, nothing to worry your sexy little head over" he said patting her head lightly.

"What ever you say, my insatiable sex god" she purred but laying down to go back to sleep.

"Let me know when you're ready for Round 12" he said kissing her on the cheek. He smiled and thought _'No doubt about it, I Love this spell'_


End file.
